Dear Fanfiction
by PelinalWhitestrake1
Summary: Dear Writers, here are some writing and organization tips.
1. Dear Writers

Dear Writer,

I'm writing this letter because I'm tired of the bullshit cliches in Naruto or Naruto crossover stories.

So I'm here to set a few tips for good story writing and how to make a good tragic backstory character without bashing.

Number One.

The most important tip I can give you all.

Something that was done especially in the early days of Naruto but I still see it to this day: Konoha council

And ill openly admit my Naruto Story has a council in it, but it's not like in a majority of other stories with a council on it. They can't do or rule shit their just there to make the Hokages job easier as running a Military Village has many sectors that need administration and it can't all be run by that one man.

If you absolutely have to include a Council in a Naruto story, make them a part of the government that has an actual function and is not just there to be bashed. If not, you will only have lazy and bad writing which is not even funny. This is what most people try to do with bashing, but trust me it's not good.

Canon Konoha does NOT have a council as it is a military dictatorship and civilians in any position of government would have been both a liability and security risk. Especially in a ninja culture such as naruto. The Elders are advisors and despite their bullshit, they cannot overstep the Hokages bounds.

Tip Number 2.

Naruto's upbringing.

Please for the love of God don't say he was raised in an orphanage and that he was kicked out. This is another bad story writing move as even from the beginning we are told that Jinchuuriki are always kept close the Kages and raised in such a way they develop loyalty to them (except Gaara but he is an exception)

Although we don't have a canonical answer, we can, however, infer that Naruto was sheltered as a kid by a Sarutobi or someone who the Hokage trusted implicitly. And even at a young age, the Hokage gained Naruto's loyalty not by introducing himself as the Hokage but a wise old man who was lost on the road of life. And even from the first episode, we know the Hokage while not the direct caretaker was Naruto's sponsor and primary beneficiary. Enabling Naruto to live, and as we learned later on, in the naruto world we know Orphans tend to live on their own and it not just Naruto, but also Iruka, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Minato, and many other orphans. It might be a Plot No jutsu problem but at least acknowledge this fact. It makes it much easier to read.

Tip number 3.

Konoha bashing.

Physical abuse, ill just say this once. Naruto was not beaten and tortured by villagers as a kid, so stop using that as a way to awaken a dormant kekkei Genkai or power. If your story starts with

**A group of villagers was running after one kid with blond hair and blue eyes yelling "Get the Demon!"**

Your story already fucked up and I along many other people won't read it. Its simple stuff like this that gives Fanfiction a bad name. Just don't do it.

If naruto needs to suffer trauma to awaken a special ability or gain one, don't make it an entire village. It's overused and obnoxious. And if you have to do it make it a select group of individuals acting on their own accord. Better yet make it a criminal who is just doing it because he likes to hurt people and Naruto was an easy victim, a simple fix can make a difference of quality.

Or just make it to where it was just a sick individual who was just no mentally okay, one great example is thedeadgirlrisen Gōsutaoi.

Another tip ill tie into this one because it pisses me off, Bashing Naruto's parent for no reason other than to glorify another character. A big example of this is in the fic Redemption of the Dragon King. Where the author bashed Naruto's parents because Konoha abused him, and the only reason was to make Hinata look like a saint. If you do this It automatically ruins your story no matter how good it may be. I already hate Hinata's character enough as it is, but bashing Konoha by saying as an entirety abused Naruto, bashing his parents who made the ultimate sacrifice for their son just to glorify the stupidest and most undeserving character in the series makes me want to kill myself and take you down to hell with me. If I'm reading a Naruto fic with a pairing of characters that are nothing like Hinata, don't bring her into it. It ruins the story **(Trigger warning, opinion base statement ahead)** Hinata is possibly the worst character in the franchise, treated by a princess most of her life people want to act as if she understands loneliness when her father was disappointed with her too because instead of training she was stalking Naruto-kun and it hampered her progress to the point younger sister beat her in a spar. Boohoo, I would have done worse if she was my daughter. Beat the stupidity out of her my damn self. Or because her cousin almost killed her, well I can understand where Neji is coming from and yall don't even try to lie everyone would have done the same shit if yall were on his position.

**(Opinion base rant over)**

Point 4.

This is another point that ties into point 3.

Don't bash Tsunade. Tsunade didn't owe shit to Naruto before they met, at most they are distant relatives. In the same level, Naruto and Hinata are distant relatives, or how Naruto and Sasuke are distant relatives. This is another point I see in crossovers or banished fics a lot, Tsunade loves Naruto like a mother loves a son.

Also considering Just what ninja can do in Naruto, by having Tsunade or any competent ninja just accept naruto's guilt in a place where people can henge into other people and plant evidence that can fool even a Yamanaka I doubt that except in the none canon blood prison she would do anything but defends naruto's innocence.

Point number 5.

Character Bashing. Don't do it. Just don't it's bad unless it is a crackfic not meant to be taken seriously. Otherwise just don't.

Point number 6.

Genderbend. There are some characters you simply can't turn into a female: Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Neji...

Likewise, there are some characters you can't turn into a man: Sakura, Tsunade, Hinata…

So don't do it

Point number 8

Crossover fics

If I'm looking at a Naruto crossover, its because I want to see Naruto in all of his badassery in a different universe to see how his presence affects the world. That means chakra naruto. Not some OC you happened to name Naruto that uses the native powers. Thats, not a crossover, that's making An OC insert. Please label them as such.

Point number 9.

If I'm using the filter that excludes characters or pairings, and I still find a story with that character pairing in my feed, label your stories correctly. It's a hassle and naruto as fandom has too many damn stories on its own already. Label your shit correctly (e.x Lets say i put hinata in the exclude filter but a naruhina still in the feed, its a troublesome drag.)

That's all for now.

Fuck everyone from point number 9. Sincerely Diego.


	2. StarkOdisson

This is Another few points added by reviwer start odisson, I will also elaborate on them a little more.

I have some points to add -

01\. Bad PairingsExample is Naruto and Tayuya. Naruto falls in love with someone who helped in assassination of your leader and grandfather figure.

Pretty self explanatory, and i say this as shes pretty fucking popular in a pairing, or konan who aided in the literal destruction of the village. there are just some pairing that shouldn't be, don't make em.

02\. Sasuke BashingSasuke's goal/motive was perfectly reasonable as was his behavior. If you were in his place, what would you do? Some fictions bash Sasuke because of his personality, etc.

Sasuke Uchiha (If we ignore boruto) Is a pretty damn intresting character on his own and like many other characters in Naruto, he doesn't deserve the bash. I will say this now, Before writing a fic ask yourself if you truly understand a character, because to do so you need to understand their psychology, philosophy, Back Story and motivations. And i have come across people who say they "Studied" literature as college majors and they say their psychology and philosophy doesn't matter. This is bullshit, to know a person you know them as they are in their entirety, quirks, past, motivations, what they believe in and how they act. a character is no different

03\. HaremA harem ruins the story. Maximum pairing of two is good but more ruins the story. And many stories where Naruto met a woman and after spending some little time with her, they fall in love.

Alright ill admit i may be guilty of reading a few harems here and there coughmanycough so ill say this, if your gonna write a harem, at least make it in a way where you don't have to rely on elements like clan restoration act cliche or that every girl instantly falls in love with him and is simply ok with sharing him. Also im a little more liberal on the girl limit, 5-6 is a fine number, you have quite a few characters to work around with but it is still manageable. If you write a harem take time to develop it, bring in tension between girl/boys the mc is bringing into the harem. Give them motivations or reason as to why they are forced to share the person the harems centers around. Make them fight between each other, you know create tension.

04\. Banish FanficsA soldier/shinobi can never be banished. He/she can be retired, imprisoned, executed, and become a missing Nin. Even in the real world no country will banish their soldier. Even a army dog is killed after retirement so it will not come back to the base.

Self explanatory. I don't think i need to elaborate on this one.

05\. Naruto can deceive whole village by secretly training. Naruto can outrun an ANBU while pranking is bullshit.

Another self explanatory one. Also, its even more bullshit when naruto can figure everything out on his own. Even prodigies like Itachi and Minato still needed instructions and a reliable teacher, Naruto just figuring everything out on his own is jut... no just don't do it.

06\. Waiting for certain age to start ninja training. Original ninjas training started from birth. Till the age of 10, they were able to receive pain and not flinch, mimic various birds and animal sound, master all weapons, etc. What Masashi Kishimoto describes in Naruto is not real Ninja. A ninja never hesitates to take a life.

Self explanatiry as well. But also don't go overboard or be unrealistic, i once read a fic where a one year old naruto was sent into a battlefield. One year olds can barely walk, what makes you think they gonna go into a battlefield? make everything relative and realistic, don't make him a 2 year old taking on the 5 kage at once.

07\. Naruto being as smart as an adult in his childhood.

Yeah, just don't

08\. Naruto informing the Hokage about Shadow Clone Jutsu and its use in paperwork. It is stupid and a Hokage not knowing that the Shadow Clone Jutsu can be used for office uses makes the Hokage stupid

The Hokage knows the shadow clone jutsu and its uses, but theres probably anti forgery laws and clones are still not the original. I poked fun at this in my own fanfic story Naruto Namikaze: Curse of the Sharingan


	3. JaguraSupreme

Sasuke deserves bashing but not to some extent. Yes you have your brother kill your clan and parent, but you have whole Konoha support you, all teachers want to teach you, with 6 years in canon gap, he pretty much can recover from that incidents. You forget that he betrays the village, nearly get Neji and choji kill, shoved naruto two Chidori when in fact all naruto do persuade him to come back not to kill him.

You assume too many things boy. First of let me say just say when it comes to Sasuke I've been on both sides of the isles. I used to love his character and hated him as well, also the Sasuke you just described is Fandom Sasuke. If we go by canon and even by his own words at the end of the second battle at the valley of the end Sasuke was also an outcast. Because of something you mention, later on, he was an Uchiha. Sasuke didn't have the "Full support" of the village as you say, and most of the support he did get was out of pity. Most people hate pity anyway and tend to not get a along with the people who do. Now as of his actions of defection they are inexcusable, however, I can understand where he is coming from. Sasuke deserted out of frustration and anger. Frustration at the fact that someone who in his eyes was weaker than him just kept getting stronger and stronger. Anger that that same person even got the attention of the one person he is trying to kill when said person doesn't even seem to notice your presence. That would be enough to drive anyone mad, and then you have the curse seal, which amplified his negative emotions several times. His defection can't be blamed on one factor but in a multitude of events that culminated in him making that decision.

Motivations? That doesn't mean he needs to kill people for his own fxking goal. You join the enemy leader who recently kills your own leader. Betray your own village who supports you. Attack kage summit who didn't do any bullshit to him. He doesn't have real motivation other than killing Itachi. He mostly changes side good to bad, bad to good. Want to destroy whole Konoha who didn't do anything shit to your clan other than elders. Yeah good "Motivation"

Back story? He's coming from the Uchiha clan. He had memories with his family.

In fact, your reasoning about Sasuke shows you that you didn't watch the show clearly. He has the WHOLE Konoha supporting him. Sasuke claims people didn't understand him yet he's the one who closes his heart. That's what naruto do. Trying to him be more open to people. He's the character that has the weakest mentally. Easily to be manipulated. In fact, all his reasoning" I have a bad childhood, I can do whatever I want"

You say I didn't watch the show clearly but you say Sasuke attacked the Kage Summit for no reason. Did you watch that arc? Or read the manga for that matter? Sasuke attacks the Kage summit because he wanted to get revenge on Danzo… WHO ORCHESTRATED THE UCHIHA MASSACRE, GOING BEHIND EVEN THE THIRD HOKAGE. Sasuke didn't give a fuck about the other kage. Also, you say Konoha as a whole didn't do anything to the Uchiha, but part of the reason the Uchiha planned the coup was because of the mounting tensions between the Uchiha and the rest of the village. The village treated the Uchiha as an outcast and alienated them as they did to Naruto. Also, Sasuke had no ties to the third Hokage unlike Naruto, Sasuke didn't give a fuck as to who the man was.

You say Sasuke comes from the Uchiha, and therefore should be happy he had memories with his family. Which he was he loved them and he held the most love for his brother above all before the massacre, and if you knew anything about the Uchiha and the Sharingan then you would know that the Sharingan is powered by negative emotions, specifically those that derive from positive feelings like love. And traps the unfortunate Uchiha into a negative feedback loop further drowning them in their emotions, it Happened to Madara, it happened to Obito and it happened to Sasuke.

It's true that just because you had a bad childhood it doesn't mean you can do everything you want. But let me tell you something body, as someone who had a bad childhood and knows people who had a bad childhood as well, in our teenage years we tend to do bad things. Some end up in gangs, doing drugs or defying authority and doing stupid shit. And it is not until something happens that changes our lives and makes us wake up that we realize how fucked up we were and makes us wanna fix ourselves. And what's worse, a lot of people might not even get the wake-up call on time and end up either in jail or in prison. That's basically what Sasuke's whole character arc is about and that's why even if I don't absolutely love his character I can respect it. Because I can relate, everyone has been young and stupid and sometimes it takes people who really care about us to open our eyes and that's just the way life is, what matters is that you pick yourself up and move on. And that's basically what Sasuke is trying to do.

Just because you have a shitty childhood, it doesn't innocent people who don't have anything to you…

Also, I gave a brief look through your page and found this.

**Seriously I can't see how this guy being in a romantic relationship with a girl. This guy leaves his wife for 13 years and even tried to kill her. Even his daughter admits that Naruto is more father to her than Sasuke. Yeah, shitty boyfriend and worst Father. Hell sakura most likely has her moment with Naruto and Hinata rather than Sasuke in most series. That's duckbutt emo guy to you. Disgusting**.

Let me tell you, something guy, at least he's trying. Hell, he's a better family man than I am.

If you wanna talk about absentee fathers how come you don't mention how Jiraiya wasn't there for most of Naruto's life?

Anyway, I have a 2-3 yo niece, and you can ask anyone that knows me how cold and indifferent I am towards her. And it's not because I hate her, but because I don't how to be a good male figure. I don't know who the hell my biological father was and my Adopted father (yes adopted not step-father) abandoned me when I was 11.

I can see why Sasuke would rather be away from his family, it's probably not because he doesn't care but it's more likely that he is scared. I know for sure as hell that i am scared of the prospect of having a family of my own, getting married and having children. I'd rather fight a war than do that. Being left alone with a child scares me more than anything in this world, and if I had a kid I would probably be absentee as well. Because I don't know how to be a father or a male role model. And don't take it as if I'm trying to make excuse cause I'm not. I'm just being 100% real with it.


	4. JaguarSupreme p2

Pity? Of course, people pity you? What you think people want to celebrate happy at seeing your clan got killed? Uchiha or not, people still have sympathy emotion. …

Feeling pity is not the same as feeling sympathy or concern, his clan got killed, and his own brother tortured him mentally when he was 6 and yet the village didn't bother with a psychiatrist or a minder or just someone in general who even came close to actually giving a fuck about him. What do you expect that to do to someone? You actually think someone who was forced to watch his parents get killed by someone he thought cared for him because if you watch the anime you can see that his dad didn't give a fuck about him and his mother just made up excuses for his father.

Sasuke deserted the village because out of frustration and anger? So that's how spoil brat or manchild act nowadays. Always feel insecure and jealous and feel to the point you betray your own people who helped you and joint the enemy who kills your leader. So what the problem if someone stronger than you? That's reason alone already shows Sasuke is arrogant spoilt brat already. If he cants resist the curse seal effect? why Anko can resist it? Why naruto who being treated like trash for saving a village from Kyuubi, getting physically and mentally tortured by the village from the moment he born, being tormented having Kyuubi in his guts, being hated and spat by most village citizen the moment he just shows his face yet can still resist negative path... This reason alone can justified naruto actions if he has gone the wrong side since it's his own village make him like that, unlike Sasuke who got everything, treat respect by village, got all teacher to train him if he wants yet betray because he can

getting physically and mentally tortured by the village from the moment he born, being tormented having Kyuubi in his guts

Everything in the span of this sentence is completely wrong. This is a fanfic cliche that if my memory serves me right VFSNAKE started back on the days of early Naruto and in his fanfics, naruto was clearly evil. Anyone who is on the receiving end of physical and mental abuse over prolonged periods wouldn't turn out as Naruto did. Trust me I personally know someone who from kindergarten till he was in fourth grade was beat up by other kids and called degrading things and spat on by other students in front of the teachers while they did nothing. When he finally left the school and moved to another one he couldn't fit in because he was violent and from his previous experiences in the other schools felt he had to defend himself from every little attack on his person.

He never received psychological help and to this day my friend struggles with it and we often worry about him ending up behind bars because he killed someone. That's more representative of people who go through physical and psychological abuse, they become violent and have a hard time fitting in. Now imagine Naruto who had no parents or someone to come home to and tell him everything was going to be alright? Naruto would have slaughtered the whole fucking village or die trying.

Another thing is that Anko's curse seal was incomplete, it was a prototype design. Compared to Sasukes who got about a decade later, which managed to influence him once and had enough time to deeply settle into Sasuke and even still Sasuke managed to overcome it during his match in the preliminaries before it was sealed.

resist curse seal effect, and mostly because Itachi dismisses him for naruto. This also shows you Sasuke pride and arrogance are so damn high ...

No, it shows you just how much damage Itachi did to Sasuke, after all at that point Sasuke had been forced to watch his parents died over 250,000 again and again. Which went up to 500,000 during their meeting at the motel. Say what you want but the majority of Sasukes flaws can be traced back to Itachi.

as

Sasuke attack kage summit already wrong since if other kage which he fights got killed, he already put Konoha in *which he already got innocent citizens to involve if another village declares war against Konoha. What you think you invaded international diplomatic meetings and treat to kill leader is ok?

But he didn't kill anyone else tho, in fact, Kiri and Tsuchi had no fucking reason to jump the fray anyway did anyways. And Danzo deserved everything he got so don't even start with that, Danzo was a 2-bit villain.

Uchiha clan, in general, is weakest in terms of mentally. They can't move on or accept what destiny store for them either by their action or another way. Indra killing his supporters to gain power and feel angry/jealous because their daddy chose Ashura instead of Indra, Obito sees rin dead and take revenge on the whole world, Madara got snapped because Uchiha clan didn't support him which he intended to fight hashirama which lead another clan wars. Fugaku and Uchiha clan got mistreat because of their ancestor action and yet they didn't even bother to correct the mistake ... in fact, they try to create another war and they also hate Minato for becoming the fourth Hokage. That why tobirama put Uchiha as police since they can keep their emotion in balance.

Madara didn't snap because of the Uchiha turning they're back on him. He snapped way before that when Izuna was killed by guess who? Tobirama Senju. Madara Hates tobirama with a passion, but that's, not the reason he deserted because he was being manipulated by Zetsu through the Uchiha stone tablet. Fugaku didn't hate Minato because he was named the 4th Hokage but because of the fact, all the contribution of the Uchiha clan in the 3rd great ninja war was simply dismissed. Fugaku killed just as many people as Minato did but was essentially given a middle finger and a big fuck you. Also, the Village wasn't suspicious of the Uchiha because of Madara, they were suspicious of the Uchiha because of the Kyuubi, but because someone spread the rumor that they were behind the Kyuubi attack. On top of that after the fact, their compound was destroyed they were sequestered off to the farthest possible place from the village. While still being in the village… How would that make you feel? Huh? Also, the Uchiha couldn't desert as a whole because they would have been slaughter from all fucking angles the moment they did, so rebellion was their only option. Which if you look at it from their side you would agree too. Fuck ninja wars when you are treated as second class citizens, the truth is that the Uchiha were slaughtered because of fear of their power. And unfortunately for them, they didn't have a Dr. King or the ability to have a civil discord either, a rebellion was their only alternative and at least they tried to do it as bloodless as possible by mounting a coup on the top brass directly.

About Indra, I don't think you understood the real reason. At that time period, the heir of the father was always the oldest. So for Hagoromo to simply choose Ashura was both a slap in the face and an act of Disinheritance by the sage. No wonder Indra snapped, he was basically disowned by his own father.

I agree Jiraiya sucks in terms of a godfather. But he already makes up his mistake by forming a bond with naruto, teach naruto the important part of becoming ninja which influence naruto to create a better future...

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't bother about sakura feeling. So if Sasuke scared to have daughter, why the *he married sakura in the first place? And then unintentionally abused sakura mentally to raise Sarada alone for the whole of Sarada's childhood. You scared or whatever reason is no excuse to become a terrible father to Sarada. How about sakura feelings? For over 13 years without husband on your side and yet Naruto was the one who always by her side. How about Sarada's feelings? Her even jealous at boruto for having naruto as a father. She even said new daddy would be nice...Sasuke still a selfish man-child. Naruto even asks him to come back yet he refused on his own. Naruto even before becoming Hokage, he spends 24/7 with his family and even he becomes Hokage, he still returns to spend time with his family...

It should be noted that it was Sakura, who decided to chase Sasuke around like a lost puppy. Also, Sasuke didn't abuse sakura on anyway, Sakura did everything of her own free will, she knew that Sasuke was going to be absentee no matter what despite what she wanted otherwise. Although Sasuke is at fault Sakura ain't innocent either. Hell Sasuke told Kakashi at the end of Shippuden that he just wasn't ready to get into a relationship. And what did sakura do, she spent a year chasing him until he caved in. That's coercion. Also, Naruto barely took missions since he married Hinata and had whatever boruto is. I kinda feel bad for Sarada. But I can't say the same about the mother since it was her own selfish desires that put her in that situation and I agree I don't know why they are still together, SasuSaku is a pairing I hate with a burning passion because simply of how toxic it was and also how badly drawn up it was as well. But you can't pin the blame on one party, rather everyone is to blame.

Look I do not hate him but sometimes his action and attitude... well what do you expect from Sasuke then…

At least now in whatever tf boruto is; Sasuke is trying. Which is a huge step up considering the man had no one to teach him how to be a father or a husband, he was better off on his own. But he is trying and that is what counts in the end, at least in my eyes. Because when you going under and trapped in the darkness you do a lot of crazy shit and lose yourself. But when you wake up and you realize what you did, its how you deal with it. And Sasuke in his 13-year absence protected the leaf village from the shadows and gathered alot of important information that was later passed on to the alliances. He essentially took up Jiraiya's role.

look if you wanna keep devating you can always PM me, however this is the last time i answer to you soecifically on this matter throw this.


	5. Syluk

Syluk.

Reading your review was crazy, especially hearing about your father's addiction. A little of topic, I think today was just a day for myself to reflect on addiction. My own cousin ended up behind bars because of his drug addiction and even before that he had been hospitalizing cause of something related to drugs, I have a lot of cousins (around 17) but the one I just mentioned and another where my closest friends growing up. I and that other cousin tried to warn him many times what he would end up in jail or worse, and to receive a phone call that he was in jail made me angry. I remembered it especially today since one of my favorite artists called Tom Mcdonald released a song called sober and it just made me think about that, but ultimately it's up to them and ourselves to help them better themselves. We give them the support but they have to take the first step themselves, and your review made me relapse back to those memories.

Now as for your review. You know to me, the worse type of abuse is that which comes from family. Because they are the ones that are supposed to love you and care for you when you're growing up, and growing up in an abusive household can certainly do a lot of damage. You are absolutely right when you said that the fear Sasuke felt about Itachi was converted to resentment and anger and that is what consumed him in the end.

If there's one thing I learned from myself, my friends and other peoples story is that those who come from an Abusive background is that they hate 3 things, Vulnerability or their own weakness, They hate feeling fear for those who dealt the abuse and they hate the feeling of losing their freedom. To me especially I feel the first and the third the most and in a very subtle way you can see Sasuke feels about the third, anyone who has tried to manipulate him in any form is dead (Itachi, Obito, Danzo).

What you said about Naruto

There's no way he would have ended as he did if it wasn't a shonen show aimed at the young audience. It simply plays off abuse as nothing serious and instead accidentally promotes children's manipulation and brainwashing.

You know this is one of the problems I have with some pieces of literature like Naruto and Harry Potter.

A quick example is in the second or third book that Harry gives Ms. Wesley the key to his Gringotts vault. Why would Harry give that kind of trust to someone he barely knows? Even if it's just to purchase a few school materials? First of all, money is a way to guarantee a form of freedom, and someone, as abused as Harry Potter, was in real life would not trust anyone with their financial independence. And there's a lot I hate about Harry's portrayal in the HP series, given that an abused person would not have done half the shit he did out of the goodness of their heart but I digress.

The way Naruto dealt with the abuse was definitely highly unrealistic, but I guess that just because of what his character represents. I mean as much as I defend Sasuke in this Post if I had been in Naruto's shoes the first time Sasuke shoved a Chidori through my chest would have been the last one as I would have killed him in the next encounter. But that's just me.

To be honest I try to be conscious about how I write my characters but also how I'm writing as well. The old co-writer I found out was going through a particularly harsh period of his life and it was only recently that I found out from one of his friends that it seemed the only times he got joy through the day was when he was writing his chapters for curse of the Sharingan in my page and ever since I found that out I decided to write not just for me but also whoever is out there feeling hardships, as I know how it feels to simply struggle with yourself and it has made writing much more enjoyable. I try to show my characters in as much of a realistic light as I can. And even planning to do some major rewriting of my main story just to better fit that light. I enjoyed reading your reviews man and i will look forward reading your story.


	6. JaguarSupreme pt3

**Alright this is the Last time i reply to you, but what you said was so ignorant i had to call you out on it.**

* * *

In this situation, we can relate more to naruto than Sasuke in all aspects. Sasuke easily relates to people who born with a rich/happy family but loses them at a young age but have people support him 100% and have everything. Naruto is related to people who born in rich people who don't know his parents/heritage and constantly being neglected, abused, tortured physically and mentally just because have something that makes people afraid...

Except for the fact, neither Naruto or Sasuke was rich, Naruto was not fucking Tortured stop saying he was, that's a fanon trope that doesn't exist in canon. In fact, people went out of their way to avoid Naruto. Isolation is very different from torture, there weren't any drunk villagers beating him up. Do you think anyone would be stupid enough to compromise the integrity of the seal or want to provide the kid into a rampage as the Kazekage did to Gaara? While one may classify social isolation as a form of psychological abuse its effects are very VERY different from tortured individuals.

Sasuke family was at best maybe in the upper tier of the middle class but most likely right in the middle and neither of Naruto's parents were rich from what we can tell. And it clearly wasn't all that happy either. Fugaku Neglected Sasuke the majority of his life and his mother as I said was always making excuses. The few times I've seen them interact in the anime was when fugaku taught Sasuke the Fireball jutsu, which he expressed his disappointment of Sasuke not being like Itachi, and later on to tell him not to be like Itachi. If anything Fugaku seems to be extremely good at Anielating his offsprings. Also, Madara defected only once. ONCE.

And Neither the Uchiha or Senju clans were ever at war. The reason they hated each other was that they were the top 2 mercenary clans. The reason why they clashed so often was that they were the only reliable counter to each other so they were always fighting because of rival contracts. But by themselves, they didn't or rather couldn't go to war. They didn't have the numbers to sustain prolonged conflict. This can be seen by how quickly the Senju clan went extinct during the first and second ninja war.

Also, Madara was technically following his brothers dying wish of NOT making peace with the Senju when he defected. The reason why The Uchiha didn't want to defect Konoha under Madara was that how reduced in numbers they had been thanks to their decimation at the hands of Hashirama Senju, not because they enjoyed the peace. This is once again demonstrated by the difference in ideology between the hidden leaf and the rest of the Uchiha clan, they put the clam first above everything else. To them, the village comes last.

Madara feared the Uchiha would be subjugated by the Senju. And his fear was not entirely unfounded, cause 80 years later look at where the position they found themselves into, sequestered off to the side of the village, their contributions brushed off to the side and looked at with suspicion and distaste.

Also what you said about Sasuke relating to people who are born rich but lose it is asinine. Sasuke is more for the people who actually experience a form of Abuse and that fear and resentment turns to hate. Sasuke is what happens when you let that Hate fester and there's no one to help you release it in a positive way and it drives you mad. Sasuke is when you got nobody to pull you out of that madness because there's no one who understands you or no one willing to help you deal with the root of the problem. Cause you can give advice to someone and pretend as you care, but unless you actually try to reach out to the root of the problem you would understand that in the end The hate resentment and anger he felt was all out of fear. Fear of his older brother, fear of getting close to someone and have them be killed by Itachi, fear of letting someone in only to have them betray you.

Naruto is more for the people who experience neglect and crave for some form of affection, Naruto is more for the disenfranchised who feel like giving up when all they need is just to keep going, their more for those who are outcast because of reason beyond their control.

Naruto is not about rich or poor, naruto simply is. Never in the show have i seen Naruto care for something as trivial as How much money he was born with or he had (beyond his basic needs) and you saying that Naruto is for rich orphans to ralte to is Ignorant and shows you don't understand the show. Naruto is for everyone and their mama to enjoy, jt just so happens that theres alot of people who can relate to any of the characters in Naruto given their unfortunate situation and thats simply it.


	7. Raos

Raos

To address both points at once.

The one point you made About Naruto/DBZ.

I think it's cool if Naruto does learn native powers of the world he arrived in. What my gripe with many crossovers claiming to be crossovers, is when the character is just an OC born into the world. Who actually has no relations to the Actual Naruto Uzumaki aka just borrowing the name.

Cause trust me, if i am hyped. And I wanna see an OP Naruto Kicking ass with both. Chakra and Chi. That is exactly what I love to see, when someone closes Naruto's hero's journey in the ninja world and has to force him to learn and start a new hero's journey in the new world (kinda like Kirito when he starts a new MMO. He will always have his sword as a fall back, but he still has to learn the mechanics of the game. He is entering into)

That is perhaps, the best type of crossover out there.

As to my thoughts on OC's. Well, I am the type of person that only reads MC centrist fics. So i don't have much experience regarding OC's. But here's a nice type. You can't make an Avatar the Last Airbender OC who is also an airbender. You just can't. Otherwise there would be 2 airbender. Therefore he isn't the last!! Another thing too! Don't be the type of person who makes an OC just to give him all the power ups damnit!!!

And… for the record, if a world has no chakra…. NO SAGE MODE DANGIT!!!!!!


End file.
